2017 Atlantic hurricane season (HypercaneTeen's Version)
The 2017 Atlantic hurricane season was near average in terms of storm formation. Storms Tropical Storm Arlene Arlene formed from a broad area of low pressure near the Yucatan Peninsula on June 13, early on June 14 it became organized enough to become Tropical Depression One. It gradually strengthened further into a tropical storm and was named "Arlene", however 6 hours later it made landfall in the Yucatan and weakened back into a tropical depression. Twelve hours later it reemerged into the southern Gulf of Mexico and started to gradually restrengthen. Early on June 16, it restrengthened back into a tropical storm. On June 17 it reached its peak intensity of 50 mph. However it made landfall in Louisiana on June 19, at that intensity and weakened into a tropical depression early on June 20 before becoming a remnant low later that day. Hurricane Bret Bret formed from a non-tropical low off the east coast that formed on June 23. The low gradually acquired convection in a ring around the center of circulation and on June 24 it became Subtropical Depression Two. Twelve hours later it strengthened into a Subtropical Storm and was named "Bret". On June 25 it gained enough tropical characteristics to become a pure tropical storm and was redesignated as Tropical Storm Bret with winds of 65 mph. On June 26 it became a hurricane while making it's closest approach to Bermuda, it then reached its peak intensity of 85 mph the same day. It then started weakening due to increasing wind shear and decreasing sea surface temperatures, weakening back to a tropical storm on June 27, it lasted a little over a day as a tropical storm before becoming a extratropical cyclone which lasted 18 hours before being absorbed into another extratropical cyclone. Tropical Storm Cindy Cindy formed from a well defined tropical wave approaching Central America on July 15, on July 16 it became organized enough to become Tropical Depression Three. Twelve hours later it became a tropical storm and was named "Cindy". Cindy slightly strengthened further to its peak of 45 mph before making landfall in Central America at that intensity, it weakened into a tropical depression early on July 17 before becoming a remnant low later that day and dissipating completely on July 18. Tropical Storm Don Don formed from a well defined area of low pressure south of Jamaica, on July 23 it became organized enough to become a Tropical Depression Four. Twelve hours later it became a tropical storm and was named "Don". Don made landfall in the Yucatan Peninsula late on July 24 as a minimal 40 mph tropical storm. It quickly weakened back into a tropical depression while continuing to cross over to the Bay of Campeche. On July 25 it emerged into the Bay of Campeche and started to restrengthen. Late on July 25 it restrengthened back into a tropical storm. It then reached its peak intensity while approaching Mexico as a 50 mph tropical storm. Late on July 26 it made landfall in Mexico at peak intensity it weakened back into a tropical depression again twelve hours later, and degenerated into a remnant low and dissipating a few hours later on July 28. Hurricane Emily Emily formed from a area of low pressure merging with a tropical wave near the Leeward Islands on July 23 as Tropical Depression Five. It became a tropical storm twelve hours later while nearing the Leeward Islands it became a hurricane on July 24 while very close to hitting the Leeward Islands it became a Category 2 hurricane due to continuing favorable conditions including low wind shear and warm sea surface temperatures. It became a Category 3 major hurricane very Late on July 25. Due to a eyewall replacement cycle it weakened back into a Category 2 hurricane while it's 8 mile wide eye was being replaced and dissipating. By midday July 26 it completed its eyewall replacement cycle and became a Category 3 major hurricane again and strengthened some more to its peak intensity of 120 mph. It then struck Central America at that intensity early on July 27. It weakened below major hurricane and hurricane status in just 6 hours, and to a depression in another 6 hours, and to a remnant low in the same time period and dissipated before it got to the Pacific Ocean. Hurricane Franklin Franklin formed from a upper level low merging with a tropical wave north and west of the Leeward Islands. It became Tropical Depression Six on midday August 4, and became a tropical storm and twelve hours later very early on August 5, and was named "Franklin". Very late that day it became a hurricane while nearing Florida. On August 6 it intensified further into a Category 2 while at its closest point to Florida, however increasing wind shear coming from a piece of upper level energy associated with a sever outbreak over Louisiana started shearing it badly. By early on August 7 it was a minimal hurricane recurving out to sea due to a frontal system approaching it and by August 8 it became a Extratropical Storm and lasted 12 hours before getting absorbed into a stronger Extratropical cyclone. Tropical Depression Seven Tropical Depression Seven formed near Africa from a tropical wave and dissipated the next day due to wind shear and dry Saharan air. Hurricane Gert Gustav formed just west of the Leeward Islands as Tropical Depression Eight on August 15, it strengthened into a tropical storm and was named "Gert". Early on August 16 it became a Category 2 hurricane, and six hours later it became a Category 4 hurricane. Early on August 17 it strengthened further to become a Category 5 hurricane, though it underwent a eyewall replacement cycle and weakened to a Category 4 that day, very early on August 18 just as it completed its eyewall replacement cycle it made landfall in Jamaica as a 150 mph Category 4 hurricane, it weakened to a Category 3 while crossing the island. Eighteen hours later it became a Category 4 hurricane again, Early on August 20 it became a Category 5 hurricane for the second time and reached its peak intensity of 175 mph and minimum pressure of 899 mbar. Later that day it made landfall in western Cuba at peak intensity. After landfall it weakened to a moderate strength Category 4 hurricane, however a approaching frontal system started to pull it toward Florida while weakening it. It made landfall in Florida on August 21 as a Category 2 hurricane, before it could make it to the Atlantic it became a extratropical cyclone while still category 2 equivalent. It lasted a day while gradually weakening to tropical storm equivalent before getting absorbed into a stronger extratropical cyclone. Hurricane Harvey Harvey formed just east of the Leeward Islands from a tropical wave on August 21. It became a tropical storm and was named "Harvey", very early on August 22 much later that day it became hurricane. On August 23 it became a Category 2 hurricane later that day it became a Category 3 major hurricane while heading for Central America. On August 24 it became a Category 4 major hurricane while nearing Central America, it made landfall as a strong Category 4 on August 25. It's remnants made it to the East Pacific and contributed to the development of Tropical Storm Irwin in the East Pacific on August 26. Subtropical Depression Ten Ten was a short lived subtropical depression that formed from a frontal low on August 24 it dissipated on August 26 without affecting any landmasses. Subtropical Storm Irma Irma was a short lived Subtropical storm that like its predecessor formed from a frontal low. It dissipated on September 7 without affecting any landmass. Hurricane Jose Jose formed very near Africa which is unusual, due to very warm sea surface temperatures near Africa. It directly became a tropical storm and was named "Jose", on September 8 it hit the Cape Verde islands Late on September 8 and Early on September 9 as a strong tropical storm it then strengthened into a hurricane that day while being pulled north by a frontal system affecting the Azores. It weakened gradually and by September 11 it was a tropical depression being absorbed into the cold front, six hours after that it became a remnant low and got absorbed into it. Hurricane Katia An area of low pressure formed on September 8. It rapidly organized itself and became Tropical Depression Thirteen. Twelve hours later it became a tropical storm and was named "Katia". Katia underwent rapid intensification from then until September 12 it became a Category 3 major hurricane approaching the middle of Cuba. It reached its peak intensity of 125 mph just before landfall. It weakened to a Category 2 and then a 1 over Cuba. It gradually restrengthened back into a Category 2 hurricane over the Bahamas. On September 13 a approaching cold front merged with the western part of the storm and started inducing a extratropical transition on it, during this time the eye got cloudier and its wind field started expanding greatly until hurricane force winds were stretching out 345 miles from the eye and tropical storm winds extending 900 miles out. The next day it completed the transition to a Category 2 equivalent extratropical storm, it dissipated completely on September 15 when it weakened to storm equivalent and got absorbed into another stronger Extratropical cyclone. Hurricane Lee After almost two weeks of inactivity a tropical wave was watched for potential development on October 1 while it was north and a little east of the tip of the Yucatan Peninsula. On October 2 it became organized enough to become Tropical Depression Fourteen. By 1800 UTC that day it became a tropical storm and was named "Lee". By 1200 UTC on October 3 it became a hurricane while heading towards Mexico, and it intensified further to a Category 2 hurricane on 0000 UTC, October 4. 24 hours later it struck Mexico at peak intensity it quickly weakened and dissipated the same day. Hurricane Maria On October 14 a tropical disturbance directly became a tropical storm and was named "Maria". Maria eventually became a hurricane. On October 16 while curving away from the Yucatan Peninsula it became a major hurricane, however just a hour later very heavy wind shear started to rapidly weaken it. By late that day it made landfall in Cuba as a 50 mph tropical storm. It then became post-tropical and dissipated in Cuba. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2017 till:01/12/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph_(178-208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph_(209-250_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥157_mph_(≥251_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:14/06/2017 till:20/06/2017 color:TS text:Arlene from:24/06/2017 till:29/06/2017 color:C1 text:Bret from:16/07/2017 till:18/07/2017 color:TS text:Cindy from:23/07/2017 till:27/07/2017 color:TS text:Don barset:break from:23/07/2017 till:28/07/2017 color:C3 text:Emily from:04/08/2017 till:08/08/2017 color:C2 text:Franklin from:09/08/2017 till:10/08/2017 color:TD text:Seven from:15/08/2017 till:22/08/2017 color:C5 text:Gert from:21/08/2017 till:26/08/2017 color:C4 text:Harvey from:24/08/2017 till:26/08/2017 color:TD text:Ten from:04/09/2017 till:07/09/2017 color:TS text:Irma from:08/09/2017 till:11/09/2017 color:C1 text:Jose from:09/09/2017 till:15/09/2017 color:C3 text:Katia from:02/10/2017 till:05/10/2017 color:C2 text:Lee from:14/10/2017 till:17/10/2017 color:C3 text:Maria bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2017 till:01/07/2017 text:June from:01/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storm names The following names were used for named storms in the North Atlantic in 2017. Names that were not used are marked in gray. This is the same list used in the 2011 season with the exception of Irma, which replaced Irene, respectively. The name Irma was used for the first time in the Atlantic Basin. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2023 season. Retirement Due to extensive loss of life and damage the following names have been retired from this season by the WMO: Emily, Gert, Harvey, and Katia. They will replaced with the following names: Emila, Gwen, Harold, and Katie. List for 2023: Season Effects This is a table of all of the storms that formed in the 2017 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s) damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave, or a low, and all of the damage figures are in 2017 USD. Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Past Atlantic Seasons